Phantom of the Desert
by Arlie Ash
Summary: Hinata's life couldn't be more predictable. It had been four years since she was exiled to an outpost where nothing ever changed. Gaara's life couldn't be more lonely. It had been three years since he left Suna to live alone in the desert. When Hinata stumbles across a masked mans oasis neither of them know the encounter will change their lives. Inspired by Phantom of the Opera.
1. Learn to Be Lonely

Learn To Be Lonely

 **Surprise! New story! This concept was one of those shower thoughts and I simply had to write it down. I'm definitely not giving up on Another Love Story, I have more chapters in the works but this is only supposed to be four parts or so (unless I get requests for more). Inspired by the song Phantom of the Opera, it is more of a hijacking of the Naruto plot line post Konoha Crush. Obviously, I have no rights to either but I still like to play around in the sandbox. Enjoy and please review, it makes me a better writer.**

 **Updated AN: I am editing and reposting with some minor changes: shorter chapters and fixing some mistakes here and there. I will try to post once a week but good news… It's nearly done! I promise there will be no more irritatingly long waits as long as nothing terrible happens in the next few weeks.**

* * *

A young woman stood at the top of a secluded tower staring across the moonlit desert. Sparse shrubs danced upon the sand in the gentle breeze that ruffled her long raven hair; she took a deep breath of the dry air, enjoying the faint smell of cactus blossoms. It wasn't her turn for the night watch but over the past four years she had grown to love the desert at night, it held a silent yet deadly beauty, though her lips thinned as she thought about the circumstances that brought her to the isolated outpost four years ago.

"Hinata-sama," a stern voice broke the silence.

Hinata sighed as her moment of peace ended.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?" She asked, glancing at her cousin.

"What are you doing up here? You aren't on watch."

She turned back to watch the desert, "I enjoy seeing it like this."

Neji grunted, "It's the same as daytime, only not as hot."

Hinata merely shook her head wishing her over-protective cousin would leave her alone. She had learned to be lonely in the darkness of the desert.

It was Neji's turn to sigh, "Hinata-sama, I am sorry about the arrangement…"

"Stop," she cut him off with a frown, "I have long since come to terms with being sent away from our family, split from my team simply because this was the easiest place to put a burden like me."

"Doesn't sound like it," he muttered.

"Please leave me alone, nii-san."

"I travel to Konoha tomorrow for training with uncle, is there any message you wish me to relay?"

Lavender eyes scanned the unforgiving landscape. There was much she wished to relay: to her father she wanted to rant and rave about how he had cast her aside in order to make the way clear for her little sister, Hanabi, to take the position of heir; to Naruto she wished she had the courage to ask if he had perhaps been interested in her as she was once in him; to the Hokage, Tsunade, as to why she was never summoned back to the village either for battle or revels when everyone else in this desolate place was allowed to return home through the years.

Four years ago, after the death of the third Hokage, an outpost had been established on the border with Suna. Team Gai had been assigned to the fort along with several other nin, including herself. Her father had been adamant she accept the position, as if she were allowed a choice, forcing her to leave her teammates behind to be deadweight with her cousin's team who had been together since their academy days. At first, the only thing that saved her from despair was Neji wanting to rebuild their relationship after the first Chunin Exams. He trained her, talked to her, encouraged her to talk to him: he could still be rather cold and stoic but their relationship had truly reached that of a brother and sister and for that, she would be forever grateful.

"I have no message." Hinata's tight shoulders relaxed as she turned to him, briefly taking his hand in hers, "But be safe, nii-san. I will miss you."

Still uncomfortable with such declarations, her cousin only grunted before leaving her on the tower still staring into the desert. Hinata yawned, rubbing tired eyes. Judging by the moon, it had to be after two in the morning and she had an early training session with Lee; it was time to head to bed. She turned to the stairs, giving one last glance out into the sands.

A movement caught her eye.

"Byakugan!"

Across the desert, past where the scrub ended and endless sands began, a shape moved. It was so far, even with her byakugan, she couldn't make out exactly what it was. Judging by the amount of sand being moved, it was likely many somethings. Her eyes widened as a small hill was detached and flung over the desert. Could it be a group of Suna nin training? Not likely, they rarely bothered training this close to the border and the outpost typically received notice when a group would be passing through. Besides, she had never seen sand manipulated in such a raw manner. Almost as if she were hypnotized, Hinata watched as even more sand was disturbed, a huge shape appearing in the middle of the raging cloud.

Definitely not a group of ninja.

Eventually the rampage moved off, all traces of its presence gone from her sight, save for the tiny misplaced hill in the distance. She had the afternoon off tomorrow and she felt a flicker of adventure stir at the thought of investigating the churned up sand hoping to find a clue as to who or what had disturbed the peace of the desert.

oOoOoOo

The next day Hinata was distracted, something her sparring partner, Lee, picked up on almost immediately. She had grown to like the overly exuberant jumpsuited ninja and his sparring sessions were a welcome relief during the weeks Neji was summoned back to Konoha, either for a specialized mission or training with her father. At first, she had been deeply hurt that her father made a point of insisting Neji keep training while she was entirely unwelcome in her family home. Over time she decided that if that was what her father condemned her to then she would just have to do the best she could to become stronger at the outpost by training with her nii-san and his teammates, along with the handful of other ninja stationed with her. It still hurt but she had purpose, bleak as it may be, and her heart hurt for deeper companionship.

Concerned about her unusually distracted state after she nearly missed a block that would have taken her head off, Lee called their session early so that she could rest. Hinata felt slightly guilt about telling him she wasn't feeling well when all she wanted to do was explore the desert in the light, but she wasn't in the mood for his overzealous company today. No, today was a day for quiet adventure and a chance to forget about her disappointing past and loveless future.

It was easy for her to slip past the guards during their lunchtime rotation, though another inkling of guilt set in. She knew she should take a partner to explore, especially after what she had seen last night just as she knew she should have reported the disturbance to the guards on duty but she couldn't bring herself to. It felt like a secret between herself and the desert, one she was going to unravel.

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of her light grey shirt. She was thankful for the cooling shorts she wore while lightweight high socks kept her pale skin from burning in the sun. She paused in the shade of an outcropping about 12 miles into the desert and covered her mouth in horror as she reached the area she had watched last night. Huge feet had torn up the area and there was a deep hole where the hill had been heaved up. What could cause such damage?

The immense tracks led off into the desert. Hinata wrung her hands in front of her; she wasn't one to shrink back from a challenge, not anymore, but whatever had torn up the landscape was beyond her abilities as a chuunin. It was likely even a single jonin would pause before running after the… creature. However, she had no intention of confronting whatever it was, no, she just wanted information.

Channeling the courage she had admired in Naruto-kun for so many years, Hinata took off at a sprint using chakra to propel her over the sand. She kept her byakugan activated relying on it to warn her of movement. As she covered the distance, she noticed a large outcropping that the tracks seemed to be haphazardly heading toward. She was about a mile away from the rocky outcropping when she slowed to a stop. The wind had kicked up last night, as it tended to do in the desert and while it had left the other tracks unobscured, this section of desert had been wiped clean by what looked like a massive dust devil.

Dust devils were common in the area: high winds would whip sand into a swirling tornado and move across the desert flattening brush and dunes. This one had been large enough to eliminate the giant tracks as far as Hinata could see; however, she continued on toward the rocks. If the creature had continued in a straight line, it should have either moved past the rocks or found shelter in them. Hinata finally reached the large mound and cautiously began to climb what she estimated to be about eight feet, thankful the sun was casting her shadow behind rather than before her. She creeped around to the side of a large rock, heart pounding. She may not be as timid as she used to be but only a fool would remain unafraid of such a powerful unknown creature. She peered around a rock down into the hollow on the other side.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was an oasis! The rocks formed a half dome nearly all the way around and in the center of the hollow, surrounded by green, was an enormous pool of water. She blinked, briefly wondering if she had been in the sun too long. No, it was still there. The emerald water sparkled like a jewel among the drab sand, a handful of date trees rising almost to the top of the rocks where she perched, and for a moment Hinata forgot the monster she was tracking.

Sudden movement across the pool reminded her why she was there.

Hinata held her breath as a figure emerged on the far side of the pool. It was much too small to be the creature she sought and as she focused her sensitive eyes, she saw it was a man. The figure was clothed in flowing robes of tan so that it blended in with the sands but the cloth fit in a way that spoke to the tailored V of a fit male rather than the soft curves of a woman. His head was covered with a wrap so she couldn't see what color hair he had or any other distinguishing features but he appeared to be on high alert. She decided that if he were there, either he hadn't noticed the creature, unlikely given how observant he appeared to be, or the area was safe. Feeling far more confident about approaching a human, Hinata quickly dropped down the other side, wanting to talk to the strange man. Perhaps he had seen tracks as well or could at least give her an idea as to what the beast was, he moved like someone familiar with the desert.

It took her several minutes to make her way around the pool as she did not want to use her shinobi speed and frighten the man. He was sitting in the grass next to the water, staring at something in front of him; as she neared, she scuffed her toe against the ground hoping to avoid startling him. Dark rimmed jade eyes locked with hers. They were the only feature she could see but they looked… frightened. He quickly got to his feet and crouched like a wild animal ready to flee.

"Hello," Hinata said in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "My name is Hinata. I'm from the outpost near the border."

The wild-eyed man didn't speak though he took a step back. Hinata stopped walking; apparently, she had reached the limit of the man's personal space.

"This place is beautiful," she tried talking again. If he lived around the pool, maybe he could explain why no one used it considering water was such a rarity in the desert.

He still didn't speak.

Hinata sat in the grass, saving her byakugan as a precaution; the man was tense and in her experience men like that typically would resort to aggression if pushed. She didn't worry too much, between Neji helping her refine her gentle fist technique and Lee encouraging her taijutsu, she knew she was a formidable force. Not that her father would ever acknowledge it. She shook her head, now was not the time to dwell on distracting thoughts.

"Do you live here?"

Silence.

"Have you seen a large creature in the desert? Bigger than an antelope?"

One eye twitched and he gave his head a brief shake but he still didn't speak. Well at least she knew he could definitely hear her. She gazed into the bright pool, mesmerized by the gemlike tone of the water; it truly was a beautiful place, one she would like to spend more time at. That is, if the silent man didn't mind.

"I do not wish to intrude in your space…" She paused, giving him a moment to respond. He didn't. "However, I would like to return here, should you not object. I have fallen in love with the desert but I do miss the water back home. I'm from Konoha, you see, and I haven't been able to journey home in some time…" Hinata continued her one-sided conversation, keeping her voice soft and steady. Perhaps idle chatter would put him at ease. The man did not object, nor did he give any input; he merely stood and listened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the stiffness leave his shoulders as she talked of trivial things: she spoke about the desert, about Konoha, about what she enjoyed doing in her spare time and how she missed bodies of water. Soon the sun began to dip toward the horizon and she was reminded of what led her to the pool in the first place, not wanting to get caught out after sundown.

"I suppose I should get back to the outpost," She said, directly looking at the man for the first time in what seemed like hours. He remained standing in the same spot, tension flooding back into his body as she stood, brushing sand from her backside.

"I haven't heard you tell me to stay away." A belated thought occurred to Hinata. "Can you speak?"

"Yes."

She blinked in surprise at the raspy word.

"May I return here?"

"Yes."

Hinata smiled at the man inexplicably happy to hear him speak, even if it was a single word in an ill-used voice. She gave him a tiny bow before turning toward home, walk transitioning into a run as she left him behind though she could feel him staring after her.

* * *

"Irresponsible!"

Hinata winced at the raised voice, fighting past urges to cower from shouted words.

"You told no one! What if you were hurt? Or attacked? Or passed out from heat?! All things that have happened to experienced shinobi before, I remind you."

Slowly she met the irate gaze of the acting commander of the outpost.

"Apologies, Raido-sama."

The man rubbed a hand over the left side of his face, the side covered in scars.

"You should be more responsible, Hinata-san. As punishment, you will take night watch for the next two days and will not be allowed to accompany Rock Lee and Tenten on their trip to Konoha."

She blinked, "I would have been allowed home?"

Raido sighed, closing his dark eyes, "This is home now, Hinata-san."

"And I am not allowed to return to Konoha, is that it? At least now you don't have to make up an excuse."

"Watch your tongue, girl!" He spat.

Hinata hung her head again, "Sorry, Raido-sama."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I believe you've said that already. Now, relieve Gai on watch and try not to cause more trouble. I count on you of all the nin here to stay out of it, you know?"

"Of course!" She said with a smile and a salute before disappearing to one of the towers.

She had gotten lucky, Namiashi Raido, former bodyguard to the third Hokage, was not one to suffer disobedience lightly. When the outpost had been constructed he had been given the choice: leave Konoha and take the commander position or serve the new Hokage as bodyguard. After the death of the third, he felt ashamed to continue in a failed position so he had chosen the outpost. At least he had a choice. Her father had cast her out in order to clear the way for Hanabi, a slight even gentle Hinata took issue with. The worst part was staying away from the town she grew up ins and all of her friends, although Kiba and Shino were always quick to take missions that led them past the outpost so they could check on her.

It wasn't fair. All the other shinobi stationed at the outpost were allowed to return to Konoha through the year but never Hinata. She was always given some excuse and forced to remain in her exile.

Hinata yawned and shook her head. She was capable of not sleeping during missions but after the late night and long day she just wanted to crawl into bed. For something to do, she activated her byakugan and scanned the desert. It was something she would do periodically on watch anyway, though right now it served as more distraction than detection. A rabbit hopped from bush to bush, long ears waving above the brittle grasses, an owl from the nearby forest flew over the sand alert for a stray mouse. Once more, she appreciated the life in the desert, though her mind drifted to the silent man she had met today. What was he doing alone by the oasis?

A small cloud of sand caught her enhanced eye.

Odd, considering it was a rare night when the air was completely still. Hinata focused on the disturbance: it was too much to be a person walking or running, something was intentionally moving the sand. Could it be the creature from last night?

She watched as it transitioned from a random cloud into different shapes: definitely not the rampaging creature. It danced in lazy circles before turning into what looked like a tree then it was all sharp lines jabbing at each other before shooting up into dusty fireworks. Aware it may be a ploy for her to abandon her defenses for an ambush, she scanned the area around the compound, yet she still watched the sand dance.

She wasn't sure how long the event lasted but she felt a tinge of sadness when it slowly came to a stop, the cloud fanning over the desert and settling back among the still sands. She felt like it was… a performance, one only for her; she just wished she knew who could make the sand move in such captivating ways.

* * *

 **I always appreciate any comments, criticisms, or encouragements you wonderful people can throw at me. It all makes me a better writer and is a great source of joy when it comes to posting stories. I'll see you all next week.**


	2. The Sands of the Night

The Sands of the Night

 **I had a few comments that the original chapter was too long so I've split it in two, though the content remains largely the same.**

* * *

It had been three days since she watched the sand dance in the moonlight; each evening she would creep into her favorite secluded tower and watch the desert, waiting for the sand to move again. The third night she was off watch duty but she still spent a few hours after dusk watching the desert. She was beginning to think she had imagined the entire thing, that it had simply been a dream brought on by her tiredness; however, she couldn't bring herself to admit it had been anything but real. It was often on her mind, wondering when it would happen again and when she wasn't thinking about the dancing sand, she was thinking about the mysterious man she had met at the pool. It was such a distance away, no regular person could travel between there and the outpost in such a short amount of time and the man certainly hadn't had the feel of a shinobi. He was too… wild. No, the two events had to be unrelated.

A thankful distraction came that evening with the arrival of the ambassador from Suna.

"Kankuro-kun!" She had cried, running to hug the face-painted ninja.

Kankuro had been the official representative of Suna to the outpost since it's erection four years ago: during that time, he had become friends with the younger ninja of the outpost, particularly Lee (who would always make new friends with abandon and the energy of youth) and Hinata (who _Kankuro_ went after with abandon and flirting). In spite of his best efforts Hinata looked at him more like a brother, much like Neji-nii; however, Kankuro had the uncanny ability to know when Neji would be away for training in Konoha and he typically would show up and visit while her protective cousin was away.

"Beautiful as ever, Hinata-chan," Kankuro winked. "Hope you haven't missed me too much since my last visit!"

Hinata blushed, "I-I always miss you, Kankuro-kun. You're like a brother to me," she reminded gently.

"You wound me!" He groaned, grasping at his chest. She just laughed, thankful for his distracting antics.

He and Hinata chatted a bit longer before he left to make his report to Raido. She was happy; with Neji gone for another two weeks at least and with the other two younger ninja's visiting Konoha, she had been missing company her own age. She hadn't had time to visit the pool over the past three days and she wondered how the mysterious man was. Perhaps Kankuro would know something, after all, he had grown up in the desert.

That evening Hinata found an opening around the campfire after the older shinobi had retired for bed or guard duty.

"Kankuro-kun?"

"Yes, my beautiful angel?"

Hinata blushed, "S-stop it Kankuro, I'm trying to be serious!"

He chuckled and looked at her expectantly.

She chewed her lip. "Are there… people who live in the desert?"

Kankuro cocked his head before letting out a great laugh.

"Of course there's people who live in the desert, Hinata-chan!" He howled, "A whole village, no, a whole country, live out in the desert!"

Hinata huffed and looked away in embarrassment, "I meant alone, silly."

He chuckled a bit longer, "There are some. Most of the time they belong to a group of nearby nomads but there are the rare people who live alone. Convicts, missing nin. Sometimes people who elect to become a recluse. Why?"

A strange look flashed across his face as he finished. She decided to see if he knew more than he let on. "I saw someone a few days ago. He was alone and he didn't really talk."

Kankuro perked up, "Where did you meet him?"

"I found an oasis, probably ten miles in that direction," she inclined her head toward the hidden pool, "He was alone, there were no other people within sight of my byakugan. I tried to talk to him, but he just stood there."

"Did he say anything at all?" Kankuro asked excitedly.

"When it was time for me to leave, I asked if I could return and he said yes, but that was it."

Had she been watching Kankuro's face rather than the fire, she would have seen his surprise. As it was, he hid it quickly. "Sounds like you saw the Phantom of the Desert."

"Kankuro-kun," she groaned, "I said I was being serious! No ghost stories."

"I am being serious," Kankuro's voice lowered and he leaned forward conspiratorially, "There are people who have seen a man in the desert. Those who see his face draw back in fear. He rarely talks and is almost always covered from head to toe. They say he can manipulate sand and…"

Hinata started when he mentioned the sand manipulation.

"And?" She breathed.

"And that he is a demon."

She gave Kankuro a disbelieving look, "I'm not sure I believe that."

"It's said the Phantom of the Desert brings chaos and destruction. That he controls a monster: one that rages over the sand, flattening buildings, murdering people in their sleep." His voice lowered, "He is the bringer of death."

Hinata looked around surreptitiously before shaking her head and grumbling, "This all sounds like an elaborate ghost story."

Kankuro gave her a long look.

"Part of it is ghost story Hinata, but part of it is true. No good comes from seeing the Phantom, he's alone for a reason. Tell me you'll stay away from the oasis and that you won't seek him out."

"Why would I seek out someone who can do all that?" She asked nonchalantly, heart racing as she thought of the creature she had seen four nights ago.

"Because you have a kind heart and the thought of someone alone and hurting won't sit well with you."

Hinata blushed, his words ringing true. If the man truly did control sand, then he could have been the one that set the desert dancing for her. But the way the sand moved, it wasn't frightening: it was beautiful.

"I will stay out of trouble, Kankuro-kun. Besides, Raido-san nearly blew up when I returned that day. I doubt I could get away again, even if I wanted to," Hinata tried to sound as convincing as she could, hand fidgeting with her long hair behind her back.

"There's my girl," Kankuro beamed. "Unfortunately, my visit is a short one and I leave in the morning for Suna."

Hinata offered a sad smile, "Then you will have to come back soon, Kankuro-kun. I love my teammates but it is nice to have someone else to talk to."

Kankuro laughed, "I bet. Between 'kills with one look' Neji and 'ants in his pants' Lee, I'd imagine that weapons girl is your best bet for sane conversation."

Hinata shook her head, not wanting to talk about her friends behind their backs, "Goodnight, Kankuro-kun. Be safe and I look forward to your next visit."

Kankuro rose and pulled her into a hug, "Goodnight Hinata-chan. Stay out of trouble."

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and disappeared, probably in order to escape retaliation from the shy Hyuuga; she may be meek but she enforced her boundaries with vigor.

* * *

"Well, well, well." Kankuro called the next morning, having already traveled some distance from the outpost. "Making new friends, are we?"

A figure materialized from the rocks surrounding the oasis.

"Just so you know, little bro, I warned her away. I know how much you like your privacy."

"Hn," the man grunted, removing his head covering and exposing crimson hair to the sun.

"Need to use that voice of yours more, soon you'll forget how to talk," Kankuro chided, handing over his traveling bag. It was weighted down with various preserved foods and other assorted items. The redhaired man pulled out a large bar of soap and raised a nonexistent brow.

"Hey, I don't count that as a luxury, I'm not going to keep visiting you if you stink." Kankuro stretched, "Ah, feels good to be rid of all that crap."

"Yet you still carry that puppet around on your back," the other man croaked.

"Holy shit, Gaara! I was right, you really do need to use that voice of yours before it dries up."

Gaara simply scowled, shouldering the bag.

"Do you want me to stay a couple of days? I have time before I'm needed back home" The puppet master asked almost gently, already knowing the answer.

Gaara shook his head, "Your home is in Suna, not mine. I am thankful for the supplies, but I want to be alone now."

Kankuro sighed, looking at his little brother with sadness. It had been four years since the attack on Konoha had gone so wrong, four years since Gaara fought with the one called Naruto. Three long years of his little brother's self-imposed exile. That fight had changed him, he no longer killed in cold blood, no longer turned himself over to the monster within. Kankuro had told Hinata a partial truth last night: Gaara did indeed have a monster but he couldn't control it. On the most unlucky of days where it truly did come out, the monster controlled Gaara. Unfortunately, too much damage had been done for the people of Suna to ever accept that Gaara had changed in spite of all the quiet young man had done to prove it. It became too much for him: the hostile stares and whispers, open death wishes. People who had been afraid to look at the angry boy now openly threw all they could at the newer, more in control Gaara, as they learned he would not retaliate.

Threats or rocks, it didn't matter. None ever left a physical mark on the boy, his sand defense saw to that. No, it was the internal scars that Kankuro and Temari were unable to heal even now that they had a chance to get close to their little brother. They watched as he transitioned from an angry boy into a sad young man, weighted down by the people's continued hatred. Even Baki, the new Kazekage could do little to dissuade the more hostile people and eventually Gaara had left. He vowed to always protect Suna when he was needed but it made little difference, the people were glad when he left- only his siblings made regular trips into the desert to check in on their younger brother.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Would you ever consider… coming back? To Suna?"

His brother gave a harsh chuckle and croaked, "Find me someone who doesn't treat me like shit. Who doesn't run from me, and who wasn't on our team."

"Not everyone was horrible to you!" Kankuro argued, irritated they were arguing about this _again_.

"No one wanted to be my friend!" Gaara shouted, raspy voice cracking with ill-use and emotion. He hung his head, "No one even tried." Cold eyes snapped up to meet Kankuro's worried ones, "If I am needed to protect Suna, I will come. Until then, just leave me alone."

Gaara turned, pulling the covering over his head, before darting up the rocks and back to his oasis, leaving his older brother staring after him.

"I think your friend has already found you," Kankuro mumbled, watching Gaara disappear over the top of the rocks. Kankuro had intentionally nudged Hinata toward Gaara during the campfire last night. She was too kind to let him be alone now that she knew he was there and very much alone, even with the warning.

* * *

Hinata stood on top of her favorite tower watching the moonlit desert. It had been nearly a week since she had stumbled upon the pool and three days since Kankuro's short visit. She worried her bottom lip absentmindedly. The story he told her at the campfire that night still haunted her, she knew him well enough to see that it was more than just a made-up ghost story: he had said the silent man was 'alone and hurting.' That kind of personal information came from personal knowledge and it bothered her. Did Kankuro know the silent man? If so, why had he warned her away if he could use a friend?

"Shift's over, Hinata-chan!"

She gladly retreated to her bed, anxious for tomorrow as she had decided that she would sneak away again and see if the silent man, the phantom, still haunted the pool as he had been haunting her dreams.

The next day passed slowly for Hinata: she trained, ate, went on patrol, ate again, and waited. She would have to be careful to time the shift change as she slipped into the desert and, thanks to her kekkei genkai, she managed to do so without alerting any of the other ninja.

Soon she arrived at the large outcropping, scaling it with ease. She found the same section of rock as before so she was able to peer into the oasis without anyone seeing her. The pool was dark in the twilight and she couldn't make out a telling fire or signs of movement.

"Byakugan!" She whispered, scanning the area. She froze. The silent man, the one Kankuro had called the phantom, was standing at the bottom of the rock behind her with his arms crossed. Slowly, she turned and met his gaze. He didn't make a sound, nor did he move, he simply stood there watching. Well, she had her answer: the man was indeed here, now she just needed to get past the 'demon' part of Kankuro's story.

Slowly, she made her way down the rocks toward the still figure.

"Hello," she greeted meekly.

He stared at her.

"How-how are you?"

Nothing.

"I was curious, meeting you here. And-and then someone from Suna came to visit the outpost, Kankuro-kun, and he told me a story…"

She didn't miss the way his eyes widened at the mention on Kankuro. She was right, they did know each other.

"I know you can talk," she admonished gently.

"Hn."

A grunt was better than nothing.

"It was you that night, wasn't it? The dancing sand?"

Her breath caught as he slowly nodded.

"I knew it!" She breathed with excitement. "It was beautiful! I…" she blushed, "I looked for you the other nights."

She guessed it was surprise that flashed across his face; it was incredibly hard to tell under his head covering.

"Can… can you show me again?" Hinata asked, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The man remained still another heartbeat before slowly uncrossing his arms. He turned and faced the large, unbroken expanse of sand. He raised his hands and she was lost. Lost to the sand as it danced, forming patterns and familiar shapes, enraptured with the performance, she almost forgot about the man next to her, orchestrating the dance. Hinata did not know how long she stood transfixed, but eventually his arms stopped moving and the sand lay still again.

Hinata couldn't speak, she couldn't find the words to break the spell the sand had put her under. A few heartbeats passed and the covered man, the phantom, started to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried, but he paid her no mind, moving his arms upward so the sand lifted him up and over the rocks on a cloud.

Hinata was disappointed. She had to get back to the outpost before she was missed but she didn't want to leave. She wished there was a way to get the man to speak to her, she hadn't even had the presence of mind to thank him for the ethereal show.

* * *

She returned to the compound that night but every night she didn't have guard duty, she would sneak out into the desert and seek out the phantom to watch the sand dance. It was harder when Neji returned but she managed. Her biggest concern was that Tenten would notice her roommate sneaking out at odd hours but if she noticed, she never pried.

After a few weeks, she decided to try and surprise him on the other side of the rock. She wanted to see the oasis under the moonlight and he was always so quick to meet her on nights he wasn't already waiting for her. Tonight, she masked her chakra as she drew close and, with all the stealth she possessed, she began to climb the rocks, careful not to disturb a single pebble. She didn't want to use her byakugan and alert him to her chakra signature just yet so it was a slightly more difficult task tonight. She had almost reached the top and was feeling rather giddy. Two things happened in that moment: a throat cleared behind her and her foot loosed an unstable rock. Caught off guard Hinata squeaked and fell back, twisting in the air to land on her feet in front of the man with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Good… good evening," she managed, cheeks warm from her blush.

She could have sworn his eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched her, silent as always. Even the darkness couldn't hide the brightness of his eyes, and she could see the faint shadow of laugh lines around them as he smiled under his mask.

"I wish I could see the rest of your smile."

Instantly his eyes lost their mirth and he looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered, afraid their newfound friendship could crumble. She had truly come to think of him as a friend, in spite of his lack of speech. It was an odd friendship, she provided the conversation and he mesmerized her with his sand but she felt it worked.

He seemed to blow out a breath and raised his arms to the sand. Still stung, Hinata allowed herself to be put under his spell. She watched the sand gently dance in the night, unfurling into loose shapes before hardening into jagged bolts. Hinata allowed herself to relax, feeling safe in his presence as she let the darkened sand fill her up.

They fell into a routine as the months went on: she would come to him at night and spend it forgetting her worries at the compound. He never spoke, although she spoke enough for the two of them when he let her as some visits were spent with her just talking. She never talked during the dancing sand and nights he grew tired of listening, he would conduct the sands before disappearing back to his solitude. She had yet to find another chance to explore the other side of the rocks, he would always meet her before she could climb very high: when he was feeling particularly amused, he would hide until she made it a few feet off the ground before clearing his throat behind her. Without fail she would squeak and spin, jumping down to land in front of him with a sheepish expression on her face.

Life at the outpost no longer was a source of insult, it was now a joy all thanks to the silent phantom of the desert.

* * *

 **As always, I adore feedback: comments, criticisms, suggestions, flames, bring it on. Be nit-picky, point out mistakes or annoyances in my writing, all it does is help me put out better stories in the future and I promise you, my feelings will not be hurt in the least (not that that's a personal challenge).**


	3. All I Ask of You

All I Ask of You

 **I have never listened to the soundtrack of The Phantom of the Opera all the way through before. Needless to say, most of the songs now grace one of my Spotify playlists. There is something special about good music, no matter the genre you prefer. Personally, I wanted to belt songs at the top of my lungs but I feel like that would be rather inconsiderate of my apartment neighbors with our thin walls after midnight.**

* * *

It had been nine months since she began her visits into the desert. They started as a way for her to see the mesmerizing things the silent man could do with the his sand but over time it had grown into a way for her to destress from life at the compound. Some nights she would just sit and talk about what was bothering her and he would listen. At first, he would stand several feet away but as the months went on he began inching closer so that now he was comfortable enough to sit on the ground with her, but never within arm's reach. His presence It made Hinata feel warm and calm as he led her through the light movements of his sand.

That evening Hinata was more than ready to leave the compound and seek out her desert friend; it was an unplanned visit as she was supposed to be on guard duty that night but she had traded with Tenten. She raced over the desert, pushing as much chakra into her feet as she could- she had to get away, away from the constant hurt whenever Neji would be summoned home and she was ignored. She had broken down and sent her father a letter a month ago asking for permission to visit as she missed her friends and family. His negative response came today, along with his request for Neji.

The weight on her heart lightened slightly as the rocky outcropping came into view, her shelter, and she threw herself up the slope, slowing slightly as she reached the top trying to control her ragged breathing.

 _What am I doing_? She thought desperately. Each time she had come when she was this upset, he wouldn't let her talk. He always let the sand dance longer than normal before giving her a concerned look and returning to his side of the rocks. She had been tempted to follow him before but he always seemed to know when she was on the rocks and he would prevent her from seeing the other side. Hinata just wanted someone to talk to and comfort her, to give her the freedom to feel without guilt. Neji was far too awkward for that, Lee would probably make things worse trying to "fix it" and Tenten would get so angry on her behalf, _she_ would be the one comforting Tenten, trying to convince her not to march to Konoha and give Hiashi a piece of her mind. What would her phantom do? Put on a beautiful show where she would forget her misery momentarily and then disappear, letting it all crash back down a hundred times more poignant.

 _This was a bad idea_.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and worried her lip. Maybe she should just find her own bunch of rocks to sit on and have a good cry; it was what she had felt like doing all day anyway. Bowing her head, she slowly made her way down the rocks sucking in a breath when her foot slipped and she started to slide down none too gently. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact with the hard ground but it never came. Soft grains of sand wrapped around her body, stopping her slide and gently lowering her down so she could face her savior.

Of course he would have noticed her.

Feeling the tell-tale burn at the back of her throat signaling impending tears, Hinata looked up atnd the tall man, still covered head to toe in tan robes. Through the small gap that exposed his eyes, she could tell his brow was furrowed as he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. Such an action would have normally made her laugh, had she not been fighting her tears all day.

"Thanks," she whispered, wiping at a traitorous tear that escaped. She hated others to see her cry. _Weak_.

She moved to stand and was surprised at his offered hand. It was the first time he had willingly touched her and she took it cautiously, suddenly embarrassed at the roughness of her own small hands in his smooth ones.

"Thank you," she mumbled, turning to leave. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you tonight."

He took her hand again as she turned away. Slowly, she turned back to stare into his worried eyes and took her lip between her teeth again. He frowned at the gesture, watching her mouth.

Yes, his concerned silence was far worse than Tenten's loud ranting.

She wiped at another tear with her free hand, "I s-should g-go. I-I don't think I'm up for talking much tonight." Had she not been focusing so hard on holding herself together she would have been embarrassed at her wobbly voice. He let go of her hand and raised his arms to the sand but she grabbed both of his hands before he could try to distract her. He flinched and she quickly dropped them, feeling the embarrassment now. "S-sorry," sniff, "I don't want to let myself get lost in it tonight."

This time his own thumb reached out and wiped away another stubborn tear. She blinked staring into his darkened eyes, their vibrant color masked in the starlight.

"What happened?"

Hinata gasped, hearing his rough voice for the first time since the day she found the oasis. He frowned and looked away, seemingly embarrassed by her reaction.

"You…" she gasped, tears momentarily forgotten as she stared openmouthed. "You haven't spoken to me in months"

He merely stared at her and she giggled; him finally talking to her now of all times striking her as funny if for no other reason than she had too many feelings swirling around her heart tonight. Her giggles turned into hysterical laughter, which turned into more tears as her emotions crashed down on her again.

The man watched, confusion mounting to horror as she transitioned from giggles to laughter to crying. Loud, ugly sobs tore from her throat as she crumpled in front of him, burring her face in her knees as she sat on the sand. She knew she was being ridiculous but years of mistreatment by her father had culminated in the letter she had received earlier and, as it tends to happen, the weight of her pain peaked into her breaking down tonight. Embarrassment flamed across her cheeks and she was aware of her phantom shifting awkwardly as she cried but she couldn't stop.

Her body allowed her a short pause from crying when she was felt a light touch on her shoulder. Shocked into brief silence, her red-rimmed eyes met his. They were so close, closer than he had ever allowed her to be and without thinking, she flung herself at him, knocking him onto his buttto the ground as he fell back into the sand. She resumed her sobbing, as she buried her face into his shoulder, arms tucked around his neck. She didn't notice the man's heavy breathing or pounding heart but she was vaguely aware when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, lightly holding her to his chest as she cried.

Hinata wasn't sure how long the tears lasted; after bottling them up for so many years, there were plenty to spare. Eventually, they dried up and her gut-wrenching sobs turned into tiny hiccupping breaths. His hand moved on her back and she froze, noting the phantom stilled and stiffened as well.

As she became more aware of her position, cradled in his lap with her head tucked under his neck, her cheeks warmed. His hands may be soft but his body was firm with hidden muscle and he smelled like a cool desert night and… sandalwood?

He cleared his throat and Hinata couldn't help her blush. After her tearful performance she had probably scarred him for life from talking to her.

She drew her head back and looked into his mostly covered face.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled softly.

His eyes darted around, avoiding her own.

She chuckled morosely, "I've been saying that a lot tonight. I do mean it, I'm sorry for troubling you and…" her voice trailed off as she remembered she was still sitting in his lap. She rolled off into the sand next to him with a squeak, covering her face in her hands.

"I… apologize for upsetting you," his deep voice rasped.

She looked up, mouth open.

"Y-you? You never upset me! I received a letter from my father."

His eyes darkened, the shadows around them all the more prominent. She had told him of her family dynamic and it never ceased to anger him, to the point she had avoided talking about her father altogether the past two months. While he never said anything, she had become so familiar with his body language and when she spoke of her father brushing her aside she noticed how his body stiffened and a furious look lit up in his eyes.

"You made me happy."

His eyes widened and he gave her a disbelieving look.

She gave him a soft smile, fingers poking together. "Maybe not happy exactly but you made it… better. I am glad you cared enough to speak."

He looked confused and spoke again: "it made you cry harder."

She shook her head adamantly, "no, it made me laugh because I was happy. Then I remembered why you spoke and… I guess it was my body's way of releasing the tears I've been holding back all day."

The phantom frowned again.

"I guess you're wondering why I showed up a blubbering mess when I was supposed to be on watch?" She asked softly.

He nodded.

She sighed, "Family matters. I know you don't like hearing about them but I just needed… someone. I wasn't up to Neji-nii-san or Lee-kun or Tenten and I thought of you. But then I didn't want to bother you and I was going to find a place to cry on my own." She gave him a sheepish look, "you can see how that worked out."

He looked down and ran his hand over the sand.

"Thank you," she said softly but the way his shoulders jerked told her he heard.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, not really expecting an answer but hoping whatever spell had been woven tonight to prompt prompted him to speak would hold.

He turned away and she sat there, watching his eyes change from confused to sad to angry and back to sad.

"It… is not a phrase I am used to."

His voice, while still raspy, sounded slightly stronger and she was encouraged.

"I tell you every night you make the sand dance," she chided.

"That is an empty thanks."

Hinata felt like he had slapped her but before she could speak, he continued.

"That is expected, it is something people just say. Tonight I did nothing yet you thank me."

"You're wrong. It is not empty thanks every other night, I _am_ genuinely grateful for the time you put into entertaining me. And you are wrong about my thanking you tonight."

His jaw shifted under its covering but he did not speak.

"Tonight you were exactly what I needed, a shoulder to cry on." She gave a wry smile, glancing at the wet marks under his chin, "I'm sorry about ruining your robes."

He shrugged and she sighed.

"I've never pushed before, but I do wish you would talk more."

"I have nothing worth saying. And I am alone, save for your visits."

"And whoever brings you supplies," she added.

He froze.

"Oh, was that a secret? It's just you aren't thin enough to survive on what grows at the oasis and you smell like scented soap. You don't seem like one to venture into a village so someone has to bring you things."

"My… brother."

"You have a brother? Why don't you live with him?"

Hinata knew she had crossed a line when he stood and faced away from her. She scrambled up and reached out to touch his shoulder but as she reached out, her hand was slapped away by sand.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You should go," he cut her off.

"But," she began, words dying as he spun and faced her with eyes full of pain.

"Go!"

Hinata hung her head as the back of her throat began to sting for an entirely new reason.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but it was too late, he was gone in a whirl of sand.

* * *

He had to get away from her. She had found a crack in his carefully constructed walls and he wasn't about to let her chip away further. He had been surprised when he sensed her presence at the top of the rocks; it was her night for guard duty and, to his knowledge, she had never skipped before. He knew she was upset, her aura was twisted with painchakra was flowing out of control, something that always made him unhappy. He had grown to enjoy her visits letting her gentle voice chatter on about life but whenever she became distressed he wanted to fix it. The only way he knew how to stop her unhappy thoughts was with his sand, by using it for beauty rather than destruction. It seemed to make her forget about her problems, at least for a moment, and that was all he could ask for.

Tonight he had been ready to wipe away her sadness again, ready to send his sand to bring her down from the top of the rocks when he saw her foot slip. Thankfully, his sand was poised and he caught her before she slipped too far. He looked down at her, wondering why she was so distressed as to leave her post.

She looked so lost and he couldn't help it- he offered her his hand. He'd never touched her before; human touch had always held pain, but for her, he could do it. He had come to treasure her visits, whether he spoke or not, and he didn't like how broken she looked.

He clenched his hands. He had touched her. He had touched a pure, innocent girl with his bloodstained hands. The Shukaku raged inside his mind, reminding him of the things his hands had done. The things they could do if he were to let the beast take control. The weight of his actions crashed over him and he began to shake.

Not only had he touched her but he had spoken. Like everything else he did, it had to go wrong. He had to know what was causing her such pain, this wonderful girl who had been a willing companion over the months keeping him from succumbing to the raging of the demon in his head. Before her visits, he had feared himself to be on the brink of madness but she had pulled him out of the endless stream of curses, insults, and graphic descriptions his demon threw at him. But at the sound of his voice she had spiraled into harsh cries.

What had he done? Did he say the wrong thing? He had yearned to talk to her as she opened up to him over the past months but where did he begin?

' _Remember me? The monster that almost killed your team and attacked your village during the chuunin exams?'_

He doubted she would continue her visits if she knew who he was so he kept silent so as not to chance any information that would tell her who he was. He always kept himself at arms distance, both physically and emotionally, but this woman had managed to chip away at his wall until he realized he didn't want to see her cry, that it bothered him. The monster raged at her weakness but Gaara tightened his hold over the creature as he reached out and tentatively brushed her shoulder, determined to distract her from her tears with his sand. It was the only way he could help.

Her crying wavered a moment and as she stiffened slightly under his hand, a bitter feeling clawed at him. He couldn't help agree with part of what the Shukaku was screaming: _bloody hands! Bloody hands touching innocent, she is tainted. Kill! Rip!_ Gaara knew the horrors his hands had committed, yet he still dared touch this pure woman in a desperate attempt to ease _his_ discomfort.

As Gaara landed on the other side of the rock, he stumbled into the little alcove he had carved out behind a large boulder. It was dark as he hadn't had a chance to light a fire but he knew it well enough to find his bedroll. He knelt down on it, head in his hands, and rocked back and forth pleading with the monster in his head to leave him alone. All he got in response was a crazed laugh.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

Gaara grunted as his sore tailbone hit the ground. He had wanted to move away, to put distance between them so he could _think_ but when she flung herself at him he was shocked. There was a woman in his lap. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? The familiar signs of a panic attack crept up on him as he tried to figure out what to do. A memory surfaced.

He was eight, fully immersed in the violence of the Shukaku and set to love only himself. He had been wandering the streets, hoping for a chance to try out a new, particularly nasty justu. Two young women had been walking in the opposite direction, too engrossed in their conversation to pay him much notice.

"Look!" One of them exclaimed, pointing at two young men who were waving them over to a food stall. They giggled and sped up, hurrying toward the men. The woman who had spoken caught her foot on something in the street and tripped, falling directly toward young Gaara.

 _Attack!_ The beast inside him cried and he listened.

Sand shot from underneath his feet and stopped the woman. Her brief relief turned to absolute terror as she realized the soft sand that halted her fall had hardened and was wrapping around her body. Her companions screamed but it was done.

He didn't remember much, people scattering, the woman's mangled body being held by one of the men. He had glanced at the other woman and saw her curled into the lap of the other man, his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

 _Pathetic!_ The beast growled. _Your control is weak! There should be no body left after a sand burial! Try again! Try on the man! Useless! Do it again! Waste of a container!_

The Kazekage had found his son kneeling in the middle of the street between two bodies, rocking with his hands in his hair.

Gaara's mind snapped back to reality.

He was often plagued with old memories the Shukaku loved to flash across his mind but that flashback had actually helped, in a strange way. Gaara had hugged Hinata to him the same way the man in the memory did. Maybe it was creepy but he didn't have much to draw on. He thought back to the way she had felt, focusing on the way her body melted into his instead of the tight feeling in his chest as he struggled to breathe. He still wasn't sure what prompted him to rasp out an apology other than Kankuro's constant advice about women: apologize whether it was his fault or not. Her openmouthed expression made him consider asking Kankuro to stay longer next time he stopped by to figure out where he had gone wrong.

Gaara's ragged breathing started to even out, though it was still coming in slight gasps.

He turned his mind back to thoughts of Hinata. Why had she come to him of all people? He had very little to offer her compared to the way she had opened up to him over the past months. And then he tried opening up. He'd admitted he had a brother.

 _Foolish vessel!_ The beast hissed, _she will discover who you are. What you are! She will look on you with horror and disgust and you will be forced to kill her to save yourself once she turns on you. I am all you have!_

Gaara groaned. He couldn't let himself succumb to the beast. It had been some time since he'd had a full attack, nine months to be exact. At that time, it was a nightmare about the chuunin exams. The first time he had been defeated and had his beliefs shaken, except this time Naruto had been determined to kill him. Gaara had woken up from the dream partially transformed and screaming. That was all the Shukaku needed to take control and he'd gone on a rampage though the desert, letting the monster work out his frustrations on hills and dunes while keeping him away from populated areas. Like the outpost.

That one night had had such an impact on his miserable existence. If Hinata hadn't seen him that night, she never would have stumbled on him the next day and their regular visits over the past nine months wouldn't have happened. Gaara grimaced under his mask, after his performance tonight it was unlikely she'd return.

 _Foolish boy._

He sighed. The monster was right but it didn't mean he liked hearing it.

Headache somewhat under control, Gaara laid down on his bed, looking up at the dark rock over his head. How could he go back to that lonely life he had before Hinata? Her visits had given him so much more than he could have ever asked for as a boy. She had been patient, kind, and most of all unafraid. Now that he knew what that felt like he didn't want to give it up but how to tell her? He had never been so tempted to talk before as tonight and now that he had given in, he'd ruined everything. No, he couldn't talk to her or she'd be sure to figure it out. He was just thankful she didn't recognize his eyes from all those years ago.

Maybe it _would_ be better if she stayed away. It was easier to live in solitude and hate rather than face the current feeling clawing at his chest. No more confused feelings or blurred lines. No more risk of being rejected.

Yes, it would have to be better that way.

* * *

 **So… haven't given up on this or my other story. Honestly, as an avid fanfic reader myself, I know the frustration (to the point I rarely start an unfinished work) of waiting for an update and I sincerely apologize. I plan on spending more time on these stories before working on any of my other ideas (Dramione, I'm coming for you next) and I hope to have an update for Another Love Story ready as soon as this story is complete.**


	4. The Mirror

The Mirror

 **I am back again and I want to say a big thank you to those who are sticking with me through this journey. Your feedback means the world to me and is my biggest source of motivation to post. Seriously, the only reason I finally posted my last chapter was the overwhelming guilt from all the sweet reviews. So bring on the guilt trip.**

* * *

Gaara closed his eyes, exhausted after nearly losing control; he knew the beast wouldn't let him sleep but he could stand to rest his eyes for the night while he meditated. He knew from past experience it would take some time for the tremors and headache to subside- not like he had any time constraints, she wouldn't return after tonight. He was so focused on his breathing he almost missed the small sound that signaled something was approaching. _Probably a sand mouse_. Moments later another scuffle had him sitting up, the sand shifting slightly around him as it sensed his restlessness.

"He-hello?" A soft voice called out.

 _Shit_. He had been so caught up in preventing a panic attack he hadn't noticed when she climbed the rocks. But why would she? Gaara tensed, frantically looking for a way around the curvy shape standing in front of his alcove without actually making contact with her. He watched as she peered into the darkness with uncertainty. He wondered why she hadn't activated her byakugan when she called out again.

"Please come out."

He saw her hands come up and tensed as he waited for her to form the signs for a jutsu, likely to force him from hiding. He wouldn't hurt her. _Couldn't_ hurt her, no matter the screaming in his head. But no, she wasn't forming signs, she was tapping her fingers together nervously. He felt some of the tightness leave his chest at the gesture; she wasn't angry with him, she was just nervous. _But why?_ She shifted so that her back was against the boulder hiding his alcove.

 _"_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you."

She was sorry? How could she be sorry? He was the one that had screamed at her, who had pushed her away. He could recognize it was an innocent inquiry but he couldn't risk her knowing who he was it was an innocent inquiry about his brother but he couldn't risk her knowing who he is. No, he had gained far too much through her visits for her to see his true self and flee. His head gave a throb of pain and he let out a small groan.

"Are you okay?"

Her kindness would end as soon as she learned who he was.

"Leave me alone. Now." He was close to begging as the pain and tremors increased. "Don't come back. Not tonight. I don't want to hurt you." His voice gradually trailed off until he was whispering.

There was a pause and he tensed, feeling the last strings of control tighten and fray. _Leave. Listen to me. Leave. LEAVE!_ He urged her in his mind over the raging monster. After what felt like an age, he felt her turn away and he relaxed slightly, watching her turn her back to him. _Fool!_ He flinched at the renewed ranting in his head before her soft voice snapped him back to attention.

"For what its worth, I trust you not to hurt me."

He felt like she slapped him across the face, his mind and the monster quieted for a moment but even if he wanted to call her back, it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Hinata ran. Her hair streamed behind her and she fought tears as she left the hurting man and rocky outcropping behind. Despite the covered face, Hinata could see the his pain clearly reflected in his eyes as if he was stripped bare before her. She placed her own reasons for running to the desert behind her and focused on her masked phantom as she slowed. She wanted to help him, she wanted to take some of that pain from him, to carry some of his burden just as he had lightened her own over the past months.

What had happened to turn him into a mostly mute recluse? He obviously had a brother who cared for him and he had never tried to hurt her, despite his protests tonight. Hinata couldn't help but think there was so much more to the masked man that she wished to uncover. For the first time in years, she felt it was a good thing her father hadn't recalled her home. With Neji gone and several senior members with themhim, it would be easier for her to visit the oasis. Maybe if she approached during the day it would feel less like a dream and more reality, like similar to the first day she found him. There was something ethereal about nighttime meetings, during the day it was harder to hide behind pretty movements and clouded thoughts.

Mind made up, she slipped back into the compound and into her room. Tenten was breathing deeply in her bed and Hinata was careful to undress quietly before slipping under her covers quiet as a mouse. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when she jumped violently at a voice.

"I know you've been sneaking out."

"Tenten-chan! You… I thought… But…" Hinata sat up and hung her head, "Yes."

The other bed creaked as Tenten sat up as well. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, it's been really hard to cover for you with Neji but maybe it would help _you_ to tell me what's going on and _me_ to keep your cousin from finding out."

"You-You are right," Hinata replied quietly, fingers poking together. "Several months ago, I found an oasis in the desert. I… I have been returning when things get too stressful here."

"An oasis? Hinata-chan, why keep it to yourself? If you told everyone, there would be no trouble for us to visit together!" Hinata's horror grew as her roommate kept talking.

"N-no!" Tenten blinked as Hinata waved her arms wildly, "It's not that I don't want to share it, but I can't!"

"Is there a settlement there you've been sneaking by?"

"No!"

"A house? A guard? Suna should have told us with it being so near the outpost!"

"It's just a person!" Hinata cried finally, "Just one man. He lives in a cave by the oasis." She hung her head.

"You've been visiting a man?" Tenten asked incredulously.

Hinata felt a warm blush cover her face, "It isn't like that. We talk… Well I talk, he just listens. He's… very quiet."

A smirk crept over the weapon mistress's face. "Is he hot?"

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked, the warmth of the blush spreading down her neck. "I-I would, wouldn't know. He keeps his face covered. I don't even know how old he is!"

"Oh come on Hinata! You have to have some other reason for making friends with a perfect stranger in the middle of nowhere than just someone to talk to. And is any of his face uncovered? What does his voice sound like? I bet its sexy if you keep going back for… just talk." Tenten finished with a wink.

Hinata was on fire. A red, embarrassed fire. "I-I can see his eyes. They're green. And he is mute most of the time."

"What color green?"

"Does it matter?" Her roommate's silent stare confirmed that it did indeed matter. Hinata sighed, "They are a jade green, though they look almost blue in the sunlight."

"And his voice?"

"Tenten-chan! Can we please let this go?"

Tenten shrugged, "I'm just trying to build a good mental picture. He has to be someone special to risk Raido-sama and Neji's anger."

Was he special? Yes. Somehow, he had become one of Hinata's precious people which was why she couldn't let tonight ruin their friendship, one-sided as it may be.

"He… has become dear to me. But I know he has a problem with people, I don't know why. I think we are making progress. At least I hope we are." Her fingers were fidgeting again and she mentally chastised herself for the outward show of weakness.

"Good."

"Good?"

Tenten nodded and moved to lay back down.

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"You are stronger than either you or Neji thinks. I know you can take care of yourself if this mystery man becomes a problem but from the sounds of it, I am just happy you have found happiness here in the desert. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Just promise to talk to me if you get in over your head." Tenten glanced over and seemed content with Hinata's nod. "Honestly, I thought you may have a secret thing for Kankuro. He's supposed to visit tomorrow."

Hinata didn't react to the subtle jab at her relationship with the face painted ninja, she was already planning a way to get him alone to talk to him about the man by the pool; she was certain he had more information to share than a ghost story by the campfire. She would make him tell her, one way or another.

* * *

The next day found Hinata on guard duty until late afternoon. Most days it was a bother to pass time in the sun watching the still desert but today she was thankful for the chance to think about her phantom and how to address the topic with Kankuro later. Something had been niggling in the back of her mind since she had woken awoken. For some reason, she feltand he was the key to the phantom's identity. Her dreams last night had been filled with random images from her youth, namely the chuunin exams when she first met the puppeteer.

Hinata thought back to the last memories she had in Konoha. She missed Kiba and Shino; they were a great team for the first challenges of the rigorous exams, even against more seasoned genin. Times had changed drastically: Kankuro was the go between for the border outpost and Suna, Temari was the ambassador to Konoha, and Gaara was… Well, she wasn't sure what Gaara was doing. He had given her nightmares with his sand burial for weeks…

Hinata felt like she had been hit with a chidori. _Gaara_ and his _sand_. Could he be the phantom? Hinata couldn't recall the color of his eyes all those years ago -, she had been far too intimidated - but he had the ability to manipulate sand. She assumed it was a common release for the shinobi of Suna but of all the foreign nin that passed through the outpost, none of them had the ability.

 _Oh Kami!_ Hinata shuddered, thinking back to the raw power the redheaded boy had demonstrated. She didn't see how he would be able to form the sand into such delicate patterns and whimsical shapes but from what she knew, Kankuro cared deeply for his siblings. Enough to trek out into the desert every couple months or so and to bring him supplies and company.

The bluenette shook her head, she was getting too far ahead of herself. First she would talk to Kankuro and see if he did indeed know more about her phantom. If it turned out to be Gaara then she would cross that bridge when she came to it. _Does it change how you feel about him?_ Hinata asked herself. After another hour of thinking she still didn't have an answer.

* * *

Wind gently moved dark blue hair as Hinata stood at the gates staring into the desert. She had volunteered to meet Kankuro as the compound representative and it seemed Tenten wasn't the only one who thought there was something going on between her and the Suna nin as Raido had agreed with a not so subtle wink and a "go get 'em." Honestly, just because she was nice to him didn't mean there was anything going on. After what happened with Naruto, Hinata was reluctant to give her heart away again when she had no control over whether or not she would be able to stay with her chosen love.

"Byakugan!"

She scanned the desert for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two hours, but this time her eyes picked up the unwieldly shape of a nin moving with a weight on his back. At last. Hinata sprinted toward Kankuro, eager to reach him and have some time to talk before they were surrounded by keen-eared shinobi who were getting bored. A dangerous thing indeed.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata found herself wrapped up in an enthusiastic hug as he spun her in a circle.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes Hinata-chan! Are you ready for more ghost stories around the campfire, eh? I have some good ones."

"Actually, Kankuro-kun, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Just not at the compound where we could be overheard."

The tall nin looked surprised before a slightly guarded expression stole across his face. "Did you go back to the oasis?" Every time he had asked over the past months, Hinata always denied returning or changed the subject but now she had to know more.

"Who is he?" She asked, ducking her head.

"A myth."

" _Please_ , Kankuro-kun! I think I may have hurt him and I want to fix it." She spoke quietly but he had no trouble hearing her; he turned away and started to walk to the compound in the rapidly darkening evening when Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please," she whispered.

"You must have some idea who he is."

Hinata nodded and averted her eyes as they reached the gates. Kankuro left her to check in with Raido and she retreated to her room.

* * *

Hinata was startled from a nap by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called, stretching.

The door opened and Kankuro hesitantly entered the room.

"Oh, Kankuro-kun! I want to apologize for earlier…" Hinata trailed off as he sat next to her with a sigh.

Kankuro glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "How would you like to get away from the compound for a few days?"

"Get away? I would need a mission for that." She saw an amused glint in his eye, "What did you do?"

"Eh, I may have suggested I could use another pair of eyes while I go check out a group of desert nomads that recently moved into the area."

She sent him a skeptical look, "And where exactly are these nomads?"

"Well, more like a single nomad. And he isn't exactly recent to the area."

"Kankuro-kun! You lied about a mission?"

"It is a mission of sorts for me. You see, I have a precious person who needs help and I think you can get through to him better than me if you weren't always rushing off before someone here notices you missing."

"Your brother." It wasn't a question as to whom she was talking about.

He grunted and stood, "Pack a bag Hinata, we'll meet at the gate in 30."

* * *

Hinata and Kankuro were halfway to the phantom, no, _Gaara's_ , outcropping, and the nighttime run had been mercifully silent after the first few kilometers. She was thankful, it gave her more time to think about what she could say once they arrived, not to mention Kankuro's tendency to tease became tiring for the soft-spoken girl. Unfortunately for her, the quiet didn't last quite long enough.

"So Hinata-chan, care to tell me why Raido thinks we're an item?"

Her skin went from white to red in the blink of an eye, "Kan-Kankuro-kun!" She squeaked, covering her face as her companion laughed. Hinata already missed the silence.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my brother your secret." He winked and Hinata did her best to breathe through her blush; it would do no good to show up to the outcropping looking like a tomato. She wasn't sure when she had started caring what she looked like when she would visit but Hinata was surprised the feeling hadn't changed now that she knew his identity. It was obvious he had changed since the chuunin exams and she was looking forward to getting to know him as the man he was now.

Finally the rocks came into view and Hinata tried to calm her racing heart, beating out of nerves more than the run as they slowed. "Here you go, Hinata-chan." Kankuro hefted the satchel he was carrying from his shoulder onto her own.

"Wha- what are you doing, Kankuro-kun?" Hinata stammered, staggering under the weight.

" _I_ am going home for the next couple days while _you_ are going to fix whatever it is happened between my brother and you without having to run back to the compound. I'll be back in a couple days to keep our cover at the compound. Take care with the bag, you wouldn't want to squish his rations. Later Hinata-chan!" Kankuro leapt away from the stammering kunoichi before she had a chance to stutter out a full reply.

Hinata stood frozen for a heartbeat, then two, as she processed exactly what he had done. He had basically given her a vacation from the compound in exchange for fixing his brother whom she had unknowingly made friends with over the past months. The same person who attacked Konoha and fought against Naruto, the same man who had given her nightmares for weeks, and now she was expected to have a campout with him until Kankuro came to collect her like the weak little girl she was four years ago.

Movement caught her eye. She glanced up the rocks and saw a still figure silhouetted by the moon behind him. Hinata felt like she had a dozen of Shino's bugs in her stomach as she headed for the outcropping and the figure at the top, moving awkwardly under the weight of both travel bags. In a moment, he was there, reaching for the satchel on her shoulder which she gratefully surrendered.

"H-Hi." Hinata winced at the stuttering squeak she managed. He remained silent. "I-I brought you your supplies. Kankuro-kun was kind enough to leave them with me." _Just say it,_ she thought to herself, _just tell him you know and get it over with._

He just stared at her impassively before jerking his head back toward the compound, "Leave."

He wasn't going to make this easy.

"Would- wouldn't you like some company?" Hinata poked her fingers together and refused to meet his cool gaze. "I actually have the next couple days free."

If he was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he jerked his head once more before stalking for the rocks. She worried her lip a moment before following quietly behind him.

"Why are you here?" He croaked, not bothering to glance back.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." She knew her voice was still shaky but she couldn't let him think she was afraid of him; no, after what he had been through with the little background Kankuro had given her, her fear was the last thing he needed.

"I am fine. Now leave."

Hinata hung her head but continued to trudge after him. When they were a few feet from the outcropping he spun faster than she could follow and grabbed her shoulders. Hinata felt her heart stutter at his grip, at how close they were standing. She had been too upset to enjoy the feel of his body last time they were together but she realized she liked being close to him, even knowing who he was. The scent of sandalwood drifted to her as she finally met his pained gaze.

He gave her shoulders a rough shake, "Why are you here? You should flee from a monster like me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Curse her shaking voice. He made a small sound of disbelief but she held his gaze. "I am not afraid of you… Gaara."

* * *

 **Finally! A truly new chapter! Sorry it's taken so long but I promise I will be wrapping this story up soon and finishing Another Love Story next. It would be cruel to leave you hanging for months waiting for an update… Anyway, as someone who is literally just now starting Shippuden, I have a lot of catching up to do. Good thing about this story is I am familiar with the background up to the point it diverges from cannon; unfortunately, I feel like I need to get a bit further into the series before I can do Another Love Story justice.**

 **As always, please review and leave me some constructive criticism. Or encouragement, whatever you like. I'll be the first to admit it makes me insanely happy to see an email with a review pop up on my notifications, even if it is one or two words.**


End file.
